Faction Junior High
by xPotato
Summary: Everyone is home-schooled until they reach age 14 and then they go to Faction Junior High. After 3 years, they transfer to Faction High to review the past 3 years. It takes a year and then the students take a test to find what college they are best suited for. Here's Tris's through the first year(s) of school. Fourtris eventually. First Fanfic (:


The repeated rings and pulses from my phone wake me. Oh joy, the first day of junior high. I push myself out of bed and grab the planned outfit my mom helped me choose the night before. It was a navy tank top, grey cardigan, and black jeans. It was simple and comfortable. I slip into the bathroom and lock the door. I start pulling off my pajamas and slip on the tank top. My body was so undeveloped that I didn't even need a bra yet. I pull on the jeans and the cardigan. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was plain and dull. I had a feeling I would be an outcast today. I ignored my instincts and started combing through my hair with a brush and removed any tangles.

"Beatrice, remember we're going to carpool with Susan and Robert. They're coming in 10 minutes." Oh right. I completely forgot while my brother never forgets anything. Susan and Robert were our neighbors right next door. We're all in the same grade. Caleb and Robert are always the oldest in our grade since they didn't make the birthday cut.

"Thanks Caleb for reminding me!" I get out of the bathroom and drag my backpack down the stairs. I see a bowl of cereal already for me and I dig in. I see something sticking out from underneath the bowl. There's a folded paper wedged between the table and my bowl. I open it and read it aloud to myself. "Dear Beatrice, your Dad and I was called into work earlier than usual today. I'm sorry that I can't see you off for junior high, but I know you're going to do great. When you get home, we can watch a movie together. I love you and take care with your brother. Love, Mom.

My mom is so sweet and selfless. I know after work she usually is exhausted, but just to make up not seeing me to school; my mom will put an enormous effort to make it up for me. My dad thinks movies are a waste of time and the only reason we have a television is so we can watch the news and get the weather forecast. Also, today is a school night, albeit the the first one where there is never any homework.

"Beatrice, hurry up! They're waiting for us outside," my brother called out from the doorway. I sling my backpack onto my shoulders and stuff my phone into my back pocket. I rush out the door as my brother locks the door.

"Hey Caleb," Susan blushes from the back of the van. "Oh and Beatrice too." It was clear that she had a crush on my brother. Both of them like each other but none of them will admit it. My brothers smiles at her brightly and gets into the car. He sits right next to her and they start talking about who knows what. I sit beside Robert and give him a polite greeting. He returns it and turns away. Did I do something wrong? Why is he smiling then?

We arrive at Faction Junior High. I look out the tinted window and take in the school. One word to describe it? Large. It had to hold about five thousand students from the 5 different cities surrounding it. I was not used to going to an actual school, I wanted the comfort of my home.

Everyone is homeschooled until they reach age 14 and then they go to Faction Junior High. After 3 years, they transfer to Faction High to review the past 3 years. It takes a year and then the students take a test to find what college they are best suited for. There are 5 colleges, one in each surrounding city. The college specializes what the city is known for and students go through an initiation to become a full pledged citizen in the city. People usually choose the college the test suggests, because if they fail initiation, they are sent outside the 5 cities. Its considered disgraceful and its almost as if you're living like a hobo.

I set foot onto school grounds and head toward the office. Caleb, Susan, and Robert follow closely behind. I see long lines in front of the office and see large signs telling you to go into the line according to last name. We split off and I find the line for M-P. I estimate about 20 minutes until I will reach the front of the line so I just observe others.

I see a tall girl with tan skin radiating excitement. She could not keep still and chattered with everyone around her. She was very pretty with her makeup and short black hair. The person in front of me seemed to be nervous. He was tapping his foot repetitively and swaying his arms. He glanced around often and when the lined moved, he would take a deep breath.

I finally reached the front of the line and a female teen smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Tori! I'm volunteering this year to gain high school credit, so you will see me around campus often. I am here for you and if you have any questions, just look for me. So, name?" She asked. She seemed really nice but her appearance was deceiving. She was dressed completely in black and showed her tattoos.

"Beatrice Prior," I replied. She started shuffling some papers around and eventually found the one with my name on it.

"Here you go, Beatrice." She handed the folder over and I peered inside. It had my schedule, a map of the school and club information. "Remember you can always talk to me if you need anything," she smiled. I nodded my head politely. I stepped to the side so my brother could get his folder. "I'm guessing you are Caleb Prior." My brother nodded and was given his folder. We waved goodbye to Tori and looked over our schedules.

"I have in order, English, first year advanced math, brunch, P.E., science, lunch, choir band, and social studies," I told my brother.

"Oh, I have first year advanced English, library aide, brunch, second year math, science, lunch, P.E., and social studies." Of course he would have advanced English and second year math class. He was a genius and I thought first year advanced math was impressive. "Who do you have for science and social studies? We have the same period," he asked hopefully. "I have Ms. Jeanine and Mr. Maxwell."

"I also have Ms. Jeanine, but Mr. Harrison for Social Studies. See you at fourth period then." We hugged and split up. I stared at my map and started to navigate to classroom 3A with Ms. Johnson. I saw some intimidating people leaning against the wall trying to be cool. I smirked, I already knew they were going to be trouble. The tallest and largest one made a joke and his little group started guffawing. They would be nothing without their leader.

The tall girl with short black hair I observed earlier was making her way to me. "Hey, I'm Christina!" she greeted. "What's your name?"

"Beatrice," I replied. I thought for a second. "But I like the name Tris better."

"Alright Tris! You excited for school?" Hm, my new nickname doesn't sound too bad. Was I excited? Definitely not as much as Caleb. But I guess interactions with other people sounded okay. I nodded my head. Christina's face reddened. I lifted an eyebrow, why would she blush? I followed her eyes to a blonde boy. Don't tell me she's a slut, please. She seemed decent. She was pretty and slightly girly, but she didn't seem like a slut. My family would have never approved of my language. Her face cleared quickly and turned back to me. So she's not a slut, that's good. "So, do you have a boyfriend? I saw you hug a guy earlier, not in creepy stalker way though!" she laughed.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. He's my brother. He's 9 months older than me and we don't look anything alike. He got all the the good genes." Christine frowns. What?

"What are you talking about, you seem perfectly fine to me!" I shrugged. I'm plain, flat-chested, and okay physically and academically. I didn't stand out. I saw her glancing at that boy from before. I can tell someone has a crush. I smirked and Christina whipped her head back to me. "Okay fine, that guy is super hot." At least she was blunt and honest.

Eh, his eyes looked like celery in my opinion and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. He was quite pale while Christina was tan.

The bell rang and Ms. Johnson propped open the door and people started rushing into the classroom. Christina dragged me in and we accidentally bumped into the wannabe leader of the cool group. He shoved us away and Christina gave him a glare. "Students! I am Ms. Johnson and you guys can choose your own seats. If there is any problems, I have the right to move you." There are rows of two desks side to side. Christina smiles and situates us near the window. I guess I made a friend.

The guy Christina thought was hot sits right in front of Christina and another guy who's much larger sits in front of me. I see excitement bubble in Christina. Everyone is finding a seat and scrambling around. Once everyone sat down, Ms. Johnson announces that we will go down the rows, and each student shall state his or her name, a nickname if she or he has one, and a fact about themselves.

The guy in front of me shyly stands up. "I'm Albert, but I like to be called Al. Erm, I like tacos?" A lot of people laugh and he blushes. Some people hoot and I can see him relax knowing he didn't make a complete fool of himself.

Christina's crush stands up and introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Will, and I was originally from Oregon." He smiles, showing off his perfect teeth. I can tell he is easily likable. He was confident, but not cocky.

We go through another 8 people before we reach me. I stand up and before I can say a word, someone is knocking on the door. Ms. Johnson apologizes and gets the door. I awkwardly sit back down. A guy with a casual messy dark brown hair steps in. He has deep blue eyes and Ms. Evelyn looks at him amused. Is he in this class? He looks too old though. He could be a high school student like Tori and why does he look slightly familiar? "To-"

"Four, Ms. Johnson, it's Four," he interrupts. The atmosphere between the two seem sort of tense. Four, interesting name. It fits his mysterious presence. "And if you want my excuse for being late, here is a letter explaining why." He pulls out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and gives it to Ms. Johnson. She doesn't read and places it on her desk.

"Class, this is Four. He is my aide for this period and he will be there to answer questions if you need any help. Introduce yourself, _Four._" Her emphasis was unnoticed by everyone, but me.

"I'm a third year student and you already know my name." When he's finished he brings his stuff and plops it on the ground next to a desk that's against the window. "Don't mind me, continue with your introductions," he smirks. He probably did this last year if he knew we were in the middle of introductions.

I stand up again. "My name is Beatrice, but I like to be called Tris." I pause to think for a fact. "Oh and I'm 3 years old." The whole class looks at me weird. Four is the only one who gets it and tries to control his laughter. I sit back down and Christina is also giving me a look. "Leap year, anyone?" Everyone finally understands and laughs.

"Hey, I'm Christina! For a fact, I love the beach." She sits down and everyone else introduces themselves. I learn that the guy who shoved us and the leader of the group is called Peter. His two little posse are named Molly and Drew.

After everyone is finished, Ms. Johnson goes over her expectations, rules, the usual. She lets us talk in the last 10 minutes of class while she goes to help a new teacher with something. Four is supposedly watching us. "Let's play truth or dare," Christina smiles. I must have looked puzzled because she's shocked. "You've never played truth or dare? What!" Will and Al turn around from their seat and say they'll join.

Everyone gathers around in a circle of desks and people start explaining the game to me. So you have two options, truth or dare. You have to answer the question truthfully no matter what or do the dare no matter what. If you refuse, you are supposed to strip of one piece of clothing, but since we are at school, the person will just have to be out of the game and facing a corner. This is so, they cannot see what's happening in a game and they shouldn't be able to hear either. Someone asks if Four is playing. He shrugs and pulls a desk to sit at beside me.

A slutty girl, Zoe, declares that she'll go first. I know for a fact she's a slut. She's wearing a top that shows cleavage and a short skirt. She was just begging to be called a slut. No one argues with her just to get the game rolling. "Four, truth or dare?"

"I can't believe I'm being a pansycake," he mutters beneath his breath so only someone right next to him can hear, "but truth."

Pansycake? What?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she winks. I think I'm going to puke. He's 2 years older, but I doubt she cares.

"No." No? Everyone looks quite shocked since by standards, he is attractive. Even I'll admit, he is pretty hot. I'm not surprised though, he seems like someone who doesn't want to bother with a girl that craves his attention and help. "Tris, truth or dare?"

I think about it for a moment. "Truth."

"You didn't seem surprised I didn't have a girlfriend. That means you are observant. Analyze me." Interesting truth.

"Alright. Everyone thinks you have a girlfriend, because they think you're hot. I think that you're not that shallow and don't want to be bothered by a girlfriend. If you were to have one, she would be independent and not crave for your attention. You're also very observant, seeing as you can call me observant. That means like to watch a situation first, instead of not thinking anything through and rushing into something. And just making a wild a guess, you play League of Legends." Everyone has their mouth wide open.

Four lifts an eyebrow. "You got all that after about 30 minutes of meeting me? I do play League of Legends, for your information." I smile, I was spot on. He lowers his voice and whispers into my ear, "What is this about me being hot?" I blush and look at him straight into the eyes. We don't say anything for a few seconds.

I look away and glance around at the circle. "Jade, truth or dare?" I liked Jade, she seemed down to earth and genuinely kind.

"Dare." I wasn't expecting that actually.

"I dare you to start dancing." She looks at me, and had an expression I could not describe. It was half cocky yet half embarrassed?

"Anyone have a hat?" Four grabs a hat from his backpack and throws it at her. Jade pulls out her iPod that she was secretly listening to the whole entire class from her pocket and disconnect the earphones. She turns up the volume and I recognize the song, it's Nothing by The Script. She throws the hat in the air, twirls it and puts it on her head. She moves sensually and spins. She starts doing some hip hop and jazz. She starts singing along and her voice is beautiful too. She takes the hat off and starts using it as a prop. She throws the hat at Four and he catches it when the song ends. Everyone claps. She shyly looks down and returns to her seat. She was so confident and relaxed when she was dancing, it must be her stress reliever. "Will, truth or dare?" she continues to get attention off of her performance.

"That was amazing, Jade." Everyone nods in agreement. "Anyways, truth."

"Perfect. Hurry up and admit you like Christina. You two have been eye fucking each other this whole period." Four out right starts laughing. Will and Christina's face are priceless. "What? You two were pretty much raping each other in your heads." See, how was she shy from the attention, and now she's just bluntly stating facts?

"Jade, will you be my best friend?" Four jokes as he is still laughing. She walks over to Four and whispers something into his ear. His face is red and I can't tell if it's from his laughing fit or from what she said.

She walks back and replies, "Of course." What was that all about with coming over?

The bell rings and everyone starts putting the desks back to their original state. I look at Christina and her face is still flushed. She tries avoiding eye contact with Will, and being the friend I am, I push her into Will. "Jade's right, hurry up and hook up." I grab my backpack and leave and turn around to see if anything happened and I see Christina sitting on the desk and sloppily kissing Will. "We still have 2nd period, love birds!" I shout over my shoulders.


End file.
